


Privacy

by Mkl2s



Category: Chicago Justice (TV)
Genre: Episode 4, judge not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkl2s/pseuds/Mkl2s
Summary: Anna's relationship with Judge Kinzie comes out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some thoughts on the episode Judge Not.

If one more person so much as looked at her funny, ASA Anna Valdez was going to scream.

Ever since she witnessed Judge Kinzie's murder, everyone who was involved with the case would glance scornfully at her, assuming that she'd be sleeping with the married judge. Even the judge on the bench hadn't let her explain the circumstances.

All anyone said was that she must have been sleeping with him, because who asks a man if he'd "told her yet," and wasn't referring to a wife?

Once the case was over, Peter had taken her to a bar and they'd talked. She explained her need for privacy, and the betrayal she felt when he'd just assumed that she'd been involved in an improper relationship with Ray.

They were leaving the bar, he insisted on walking her to her car after her last bar encounter, and they promptly ran into the late judge's wife and foster daughter.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," the older woman hissed as Peter put an arm around Anna protectively. "He was married, he had a daughter. He was old enough to be your father."

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to walk away," Peter stated calmly.

"Are you sleeping with him too?" The woman exclaimed.

"Mrs. Kinzie, I wasn't sleep-."

"Don't lie to me you filthy home wrecker."

"Hey, there is no need for name calling Mrs. Kinzie. Let us leave."

Peter was gradually edging in front of his partner who had wrapped her arms around herself and was biting down hard on her lower lip.

"Ma'am, I wasn't sleeping with him, we were friends."

"Then why? Why ask is he'd 'told me yet?'"

"I was referring to your foster daughter. I was asking if he'd told her about wanting to adopt her yet."

"What a load of sh-," Caitlyn interrupted before Anna could continue.

"It's true," Anna said earnestly. "Ray knew that I was adopted as a teenager, he knew my dad and wanted my opinion on how to approach the subject. We really were just friends. He wanted to understand the best way to approach Caitlyn."

Everyone stared at the young ASA for a moment before Mrs. Kinzie seemed to deflate and Caitlyn turned to her foster mother.

"You guys wanted to adopt me?" Her voice was quiet and almost broken.

"I still do, if you'll have me." 

The younger girl nodded tearfully and embraced the older woman. They walked off as is nothing had occurred, leaving Peter and Anna outside her car.

"You said Judge Kinzie knew your dad?"

"My adoptive dad. I never met my biological parents. I was all over foster care until high school when I got placed with the Valdez's. They adopted me on my seventeenth birthday. Dad died a year after I started law school."

"Anna, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Peter, you didn't know."

"And I should have respected your right to privacy and not assumed about your relationship."

"I'll give you that," she murmured. He began to walk away once her car door was open when she called back, "hey Peter?"

He turned to look at his partner, noticing the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Thanks."


End file.
